


Last Night

by lilspydermunkey



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Mark won't tell Jaebum who his date was last night. Based on a prompt found hereMy first MarkSon!Originally posted on AFF on 9/25/2016. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1176913/





	Last Night

“Why won't you tell me who your date was last night?” Jaebum demanded, scowling at Mark.

“Why are you so obsessed with this?” Mark scowled back.

“Because I want to make sure you weren't getting your heart broken by Youngjae again!”

Mark rolled his eyes. “It wasn't that bad,” he huffed.

“You cried for six months and lost fifteen pounds,” Jaebum deadpanned.

Mark frowned before spotting a beautiful brunette a few tables away. “There he is.” He pointed, smiling at the guy's wide, warm smile.

 

 

Before Mark knew what was happening, Jaebum had stood up and marched towards the table. Mark scrambled after him.

“So you're the guy who took Mark out last night,” Jaebum demanded.

Mark was horrified. The guy looked confused but adorable, with his cheeks puffed full of food. His eyes moved from Jaebum glaring at him to Mark with his look of panic and frantic hand-waving. The brunette swallowed his food and smiled, holding his hand out to Jaebum. Mark was not expecting that.

“Jackson Wang.”

“Im Jaebum. What are your intentions towards Mark?”

“Jaebum!” Mark hissed out.

“What? I'm not having you pine over another Youngjae!”

“Who's Youngjae?” Jackson asked.

 

 

Mark slumped. He couldn't believe they were getting into this now- in a public place in front of a complete stranger.

“That's Mark's story,” Jaebum said softly, and Mark closed his eyes in relief. “But Mark is terrible about asking for what he wants. You have to read between the lines.”

“You make me sound difficult,” Mark said softly. He was embarrassed to feel the prick of tears.

 

 

Warm fingers encircled Mark's wrist. Surprised, he looked up to see that Jackson had pulled him closer.

“I wouldn't call that difficult,” he smiled.

Mark's face burned. “What would you call it?”

“Well worth the effort.”

Mark scowled. “One date and you're already calling me difficult.”

Jackson chuckled and Mark smiled in spite of himself.

“There's a benefit at the art museum tonight,” Jaebum interrupted. “You should meet us there.”

Mark whipped around to face Jaebum. “It's too soon, Jackson won't-”

“I'll be there,” Jackson said firmly.

“Good.” Jaebum nodded and walked off.

Mark turned back to Jackson. “You don't want to go.”

“Sure I do,” Jackson replied, stretching and standing up.

“It's black tie!”

“I look good in a suit,” Jackson reassured. He kissed Mark on the nose and winked before walking out of the coffee shop.

Biting his lip, Mark walked back over to his table. He had no idea how to explain the truth to Jaebum, especially when Jackson wouldn't show up that night.

 

 

 

 

But Jackson did show up and he wasn't lying- he looked amazing in a suit. He had a crimson rose, which he tucked behind Mark's ear.

“You came,” Mark breathed.

Jackson smiled. “Yeah. I was kind of hoping to score an actual date.”

Mark groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Jackson laughed, loud and full and tugged Mark's hands free. “Come on!This is going to be such a great story to tell our grand kids one day.”

Mark's jaw dropped. Jackson just wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked inside the museum.


End file.
